


Happy Accident

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Samandriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Samandriel (Supernatural), Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: the omega is dressed in a blue sweater that brings out his eyes. It looks so soft and Benny really wants to run his hands over it so he can feel what the omega’s hiding under his clothes. He feels like such a creeper, sitting here by himself and watching them play but he can’t seem to make himself walk back to the diner, not yet at least.The omega’s movements are so graceful as he pushes the boys on the swings, their giggles filling the air and making Benny smile. His heart aches to walk over there and help take turns pushing, to fix the omega’s hair off of his forehead, to talk and get to know them all.Benny sighs as he stands up from his bench, giving the family one last smile before walking away.





	Happy Accident

The first time Benny sees them it’s a complete accident really. He’s looking through the food window of his diner, checking on the dining area when his eyes land on the most beautiful omega he’s ever seen. His short dark hair begs Benny to run his fingers through it. His face is smooth and vibrant, making him look younger than he actually is, based off the fact that he has two adorable kids. Benny openly stares as the omega sits down at a booth with his two children.

Benny tries so hard to stay focused in the kitchen but it’s hard when that brunette beauty is right there, in Benny’s diner, eating Benny’s food. Benny’s inner alpha preens as the omega’s eyes light up when their food is delivered to their table. He might have made their food extra special, including a smiley face on both of the pups’ pancakes.

“Hey, Benny,” Garth says, bringing Benny out of his thoughts. His face flushes as the beta gives him a knowing smile. “Do you mind refilling coffee for me while I run to the bathroom?”

“Of course,” Benny naturally says, taking the coffee pot from Garth’s hand. He’s fine until he realizes this means he’ll be out in the dining area, where the omega will actually see him. Oh lord. He takes a deep breath and steps out of the kitchen. 

As he walks around, refilling coffee for random customers, Benny’s eyes keep shifting back over to the omega and his kids, watching them interact. Now that Benny’s closer, he can see just how stunning the man is. His eyes are a bright blue greyish color and he has the most adorable dimple in his chin. His kids are both young, Benny guesses younger than ten with the omega’s eyes. They’re a stunningly good looking family and Benny wonders what their alpha situation is. 

When Benny passes their table, he subtly takes a deep breath and has to bite his bottom lip so he doesn’t growl, or whimper. The omega smells so fucking perfect. Like bright, happy citrus. And unmated. 

Benny finishes refilling coffee as quickly as possible so he can hide back in the kitchen. The longer he watches the omega the more he realizes the poor guy is hiding some sadness behind those gorgeous grey eyes. Benny’s determined to find out his story. If he can ever figure out how to actually approach him that is. 

***

The second time Benny sees them, it’s another complete, yet happy, accident. He’s sitting at a bench in the park near his diner, enjoying the fresh air during his break, when the three boys walk towards the swings from their car. 

This time, the omega is dressed in a blue sweater that brings out his eyes. It looks so soft and Benny really wants to run his hands over it so he can feel what the omega’s hiding under his clothes. He feels like such a creeper, sitting here by himself and watching them play but he can’t seem to make himself walk back to the diner, not yet at least. 

The omega’s movements are so graceful as he pushes the boys on the swings, their giggles filling the air and making Benny smile. His heart aches to walk over there and help take turns pushing, to fix the omega’s hair off of his forehead, to talk and get to know them all. 

Benny sighs as he stands up from his bench, giving the family one last smile before walking away. 

***

“So,” Dean starts, passing Benny a beer. “Cas has been asking about you lately.” Benny takes a sip, gesturing for Dean to continue. “It’s just that his cousin just got out of a really bad relationship recently. Well not really recently, like enough time has passed to move on and all that jazz. But anyway, he wanted me to talk to you about maybe meeting his cousin,” Dean rambles. 

“Wait, what?”

“Cas wants me to set you up with his cousin,” Dean finally blurts out. 

Benny’s mind instantly thinks up the picture of his omega, well not his. He shakes those thoughts away because that’s never going to happen. He’s just an alpha who owns a diner. Nothing fancy enough for such a beautiful man like him. 

“What’s he like?” Benny asks, trying to act like he’s not thinking about another omega as Dean talks about Cas’ cousin. 

“Well, he’s really sweet. Every time I’ve met with him, he’s been quiet, gentle.” Dean grimaces. “I think he might be a little freaked out by alphas to be honest. The guy’s husband was abusive.”

A protective growl ripples through Benny’s chest before he can stop it. It doesn’t matter that he’s never met the guy, no alpha should use his power to abuse an omega. Dean’s lips twitch in amusement before he goes on. 

“Yeah,” Dean starts again. “He’s got two pups, both little boys who are adorable and Samandriel dotes on them constantly.” 

“Umm,” Benny stutters, mind still stuck on his omega. “What does he look like?”

Dean takes a sip of his beer. “He’s got dark hair, blue eyes, some moles on his face.” Dean taps the end of the bottle to his lips a few times, thinking. “He’s thin, kinda twinky?”

“So exactly my type?”

“Exactly your type,” Dean agrees with a laugh. Then his face brightens. “Wait. I think I have a picture of him on my phone.”

Benny’s belly fills with butterflies as Dean finds the picture as passes his phone over to Benny. Benny’s eyes stares at the phone which slowly becomes blurry from his hands shaking. This can’t be. There’s no way. 

“Benny?” Dean whispers, pulling Benny back to the present. He hands Dean his phone back. 

Benny clears his throat before saying. “I’ve seen him around.”

And because Dean just can’t leave it alone, he gives Benny a shit eating grin and asks, “so. You got a crush on my mate’s cousin?”

“Yep.”

***

It’s become a ‘thing’ now. Benny comes to the park on his lunch break and just so happens to sit at a bench where he can watch Samandriel play with his kids. He often brings a book or something to read so he’s not just being a creep, watching them. He’d rather not get the cops called him. 

Today something different happens. Benny is actually reading his book when something hits his leg. He looks down to find a kickball. When he looks back up, one of Samandriel’s pups are running over to him. 

Benny picks up the ball, bouncing it back over to the kid. “Thank you,” Samandriel calls from where he’s standing by his younger son. Even from here Benny can see the blush on the omega’s cheeks. Benny lifts his hand in a little wave and the omega ducks his head. He’s so adorable. 

If only Benny could get the courage to talk to him. But what would a stunning omega like Samandriel want to do with a bear of an alpha like Benny?

***

“Table for Winchester, please,” Benny says to the hostess. He slides his hands down the front of his button up shirt, feeling out of place at such a nice place. He almost told Dean to fuck off when he suggested getting dinner but Benny can never turn his friends down. 

“Right this way,” the hostess says, a pretty looking beta. Even though normally, Benny would put the charms on such a pretty woman, tonight his mind is filled with Samandriel and no one can compare to him. “Here you are.”

Benny’s body goes tense as he freezes, giant steely eyes look up at him from the table. He feels frozen in that gaze. Samandriel stands, looking adorable shy. 

“Hi, Benny,” he greets, a tiny smile breaking out across his face. “I’m glad you agreed to this.”

Benny leans forward, kissing Samandriel’s cheek before helping into his seat. Despite the shock, Benny is a gentleman through and through. He sits across from the omega who smells like citrus and haunts his dreams. 

“Umm,” Benny starts, his cheeks flaming. “I’m actually really surprised to see you here. I thought I was meeting Dean and Castiel for dinner.”

The small smile on Samandriel’s face flickers away. “Oh,” he murmurs, looking down at the table. “I’m sorry they tricked you.”

“I’m not disappointed,” Benny blurts out, wanting to take all of the omega’s pain away. 

“Really?” Samandriel whispers, looking up at Benny from below his lashes. Benny has to stifle a groan at how sexy the omega looks like that without even realizing it. 

“Really. I’m actually really happy to be here with you, Samandriel.”

Something Benny just said has Samandriel flinching, ducking his head again. Benny slowly reaches over, covering the omega’s hand with his own, ignoring the sparks that fly up his arm as he does. “Hey, what did I say?” he whispers. 

Samandriel keeps his eyes on the table as he says, “please don’t call me that. That’s what he used to call me while he was making fun of me.” The omega sniffles, trying to get himself composed once more. “Call me Alfie.”

Benny can’t help his small smile. Alfie. Such a perfect name for his adorable omega. “Well, Alfie,” Benny starts, his inner alpha excited when Alfie looks back up. “I’m really glad you’re here. Because I might be harboring a bit of a crush on you.”

Alfie’s face turns bright red as his face turns to shock. “You have a crush on me?” Benny ducks his head as he nods. “But I don’t understand. I’m a used up omega with my own pups. I’m nothing special. Nothing like you, Benny. You have your own business.”

“Nothing special? Alfie, you’re the most beautiful omega I have ever laid eyes on. And you are a wonderful Dad to your kids.” Benny’s face is the one turning bright red now. “I purposely make sure my lunch break is the same time as your play date at the park.”

“I figured,” Alfie murmurs. “I kept trying to get the courage to go talk to you. The closest I got was when I kicked the ball over by you.”

Benny lets out a little chuckle. “You’re adorable.”

Alfie ducks down but squeezes Benny’s hand, letting him know the compliment is okay. “Thank you.”

***

It takes Alfie a couple months of random lunch and dinner dates for him to feel comfortable to introduce Benny to his pups. Benny understands, he’s just excited to finally meet them for real. 

“Hi, Cher,” Benny says with a giant smile as Alfie opens the front door. The omega has grown in confidence so much since they’ve started dating and Benny’s so proud of him. Benny leans forward, kissing Alfie’s adorbly little nose, loving the way his cheeks turn pink. 

“Hi, Benny,” Alfie greets, stepping back and allowing Benny into the house. “Boys,” he calls once they’re both inside. “Come down here.”

The boys race down the stairs. After a bit of an awkward start, Benny finds himself in the backyard, tossing a frisbee back and forth between the three of them as Alfie makes them lunch. Overall, it’s a really successful day that ends with Alfie kissing him, on the lips for the first time. 

***

“Hey, Benny?”

Benny looks over at Alfie who’s snuggled up against his side. They have a boy on each side, sleeping against their chests.

“Why do you always wear blockers?”

“Oh,” Benny starts, startled by the question. “Well I own the diner. I’d never want my omega and beta employees to feel intimidated or uncomfortable around my alpha scent.”

Alfie’s eyes which just a moment ago were filled with concern now soften. “You’re a good alpha, Benny.” Before Benny can respond, Alfie leans forward and kisses Benny’s cheek. When he pulls back he whispers, “I’d really like it if you stopped wearing your blockers around us. I want your scent here, mixing with all of ours.”

Benny’s stomach flips in joy, his inner alpha preening. “Okay,” he hoarsely whispers before he can say something that Alfie probably isn’t ready to hear yet, something like ‘I love you’.

***

Benny’s never felt anything like this in his entire life. Nothing has ever felt him so loved, so complete, so on fire as the feeling of Alfie’s ass clenching down around his cock. It’s been over a year since they’ve started seeing each other, both content to take things slowly. But now, they’re both ready. They’re both excited to finally be mates. 

“Oh, Benny,” Alfie moans, tilting his hips higher, begging for Benny to keep fucking him. “God, you feel so amazing.”

“You too, sweetheart. So perfect.”

Benny picks up the speed of his thrusts, reveling in every single moan and gasp he can pull from his omega. It’s not long before Benny’s knot is swelling, tugging insistently on Alfie’s rim. 

“Please, alpha,” Alfie cries. “Mate me.”

Benny’s hand finds Alfie’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts until his omega is crying out, coming across the sheets below them. Benny plunges his knot into Alfie’s ass, growling as his knot locks them together. Just as his cock erupts, pouring his seed into Alfie’s channel, Benny bites down on Alfie’s shoulder, marking him as his. 

As they lay together in post orgasmic bliss, Benny occasionally licks his bite mark. Benny’s hand never stops moving, touching Alfie’s belly, his chest, his hip, soothing his omega and reminding him that they’re in this together. Forever. 

“I love you,” Alfie whispers, voice soft and content. 

“I love you, too. My omega.”


End file.
